His Butler, a new contract
by scarface101
Summary: From a trick of fate and some mercy, has not one, not two, but three servants. Who aren't quite human. Watch as Naruto becomes what he was meant to be... the true heir to the Uzumaki clan. Naruto x harem. Sasuke, Sakura and Jiraiya bashing. No Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. I'm very deeply sorry for not updating my computer crashed and well… I lost everything which made me quite depressed for a time, plus I had to restart from scratch. Anyway, I've been watching Black Butler (anime) and reading the manga version too. I went checking for Naruto/ Black Butler Xovers and most if not all are Yaoi… so I decided to write out this story and see how it goes. Please note that, assuming you watched the Anime version that Angela Blanc and Ash Landers in this story are two separate beings. Oh, and Naruto and Hinata will have a strict Brother/Sister relationship, nothing more. Thank you and please review.**

**Next update: New Dawn.**

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my two Oc's Kira and Shizukesa, the latter will appear later.**

Challenge: For those willing to accept, must draw a picture of my Oc Kira. For her description check my profile. The only requirements is that the picture MUST depict her savage bloodthirsty nature and joy in killing. Whoever makes the picture I like best can choose FIVE girls in ANY one of my stories.

Chapter one: Prologue.

A blonde haired boy sat tied down to a chair in what appeared to be a dark basement; the only light available was a quickly melting candle that had only minutes before becoming useless. The boy's hair was dirty from dried blood his left eye was swollen shut with it being a mixture of black and purple there were several wounds that were showing signs of infection particularly on his torso and left arm.

From the darkness spoke a feminine voice "Master… I'm so sorry I failed you." Naruto coughed blood a few times, but nodded accepting the apology since he couldn't speak due to his sore throat.

A masculine voice then spoke "It seems like you are in need of more than one servant, sir. Perhaps you would like to make a contract with me?"

The woman spoke "While you would indeed be invaluable… why did you come to the young master? Why did you seek him out just to make a contract?"

The man chuckled replying "I have a debt to pay, and I need to repay it by forming a contract with the boy. Now then, are you interested, my boy?"

Naruto thought for a moment then nodded, a pair of red slit eyes appeared then everything went black as the small candle was blown out.

**One year later.**

"Master? It's time to wake up." The whiskered boy's eyes opened as a woman opened the curtains to his bedroom, he shifted his head slightly to see a light brown skinned woman wearing a white and blue dress. She had one indigo colored eye, while her other had been gouged out by one of her previous masters, a boy by name of Alois Trancy. The gouged eye was covered by a white eye-patch with a blue rose design. Her hair was a pale lavender color, half of it was kept straight while the lower part was braided. She was Hannah Anafeloz.

She bowed and said "Your breakfast is being prepared young master." He nodded as he started putting on his clothes. When he was finished he entered the living area where Hannah and two others awaited. One was a man with black hair dressed in a black tail-coat, he was Sebastian Michaelis. The other was a woman with silver-hair with a slight blue tint to it, wearing a white and purple dress. She was Angela Blanc.

They bowed and spoke in unison "Good morning young master."

He nodded and replied back "Good morning to you." As he went to the kitchen table Angela pulled out the chair for him, and Sebastian set the food down. Naruto inwardly sighed, this is how his mornings were for the past year. He wasn't complaining by any means, he just wasn't used to the 'royal treatment' yet.

Sebastian spoke "Today, after the Academy you and I shall have our daily spars to keep you in shape and of course give some combat prowess. And tonight you shall have your weekly supper with your surrogate sister Hinata Hyuuga; She told me that she is bringing her younger sister Hanabi as well."

The blonde boy nodded saying as he took a bite of poached salmon "I see, I do love my imouto (Little sister) Hinata-chan. It's always a pleasure to see her. By the way, how goes the search for new servants? Found anyone reliable?"

Angela answered "Slow, my lord. Good help is quite hard to find these days. Erm… Hannah what were the positions that needed filling?"

The one-eyed woman cleared her throat. "Assassin, Animal trainer, Bodyguard, Chef, Doctor, Gardener, Extra Maids, Musician, Weapon smith…" she started naming off several other positions making Naruto sweat-drop and his eyebrow to twitch.

Naruto finished his breakfast and asked "What the hell would I need an Assassin for?"

Sebastian answered with his signature smile "To secretly dispatch your enemies you can't kill conventionally, to which you have many like that Civilian Council." The blonde couldn't argue with that.

"Okay, why an Animal Trainer?" he asked.

Hannah answered "To properly train any animals you may collect as pets in the future." The boy sweat-dropped but on the inside thought in how he always wanted a pet like a dog, a cat, and at one time a snake.

**Elsewhere.**

A pale girl sneezed, paused for a moment then started gnashing her teeth on the chains that kept her in place. She paused again and said to herself "When I get out of here, I'm going to gorge on Orochimaru's flesh."

**Back with Naruto.**

The blonde was scratching his head then asked "A Bodyguard?"

"To keep you safe in the event we are unavailable." The black-clad butler replied.

The whiskered boy decided to call it quits since they must've had a reason for all those positions, but couldn't help but ask "Wait a minute… can't you three do all those jobs?" the three paused for a moment, as if contemplating on an answer then went about their duties such as cleaning the dishes and dusting the furniture. This made the blonde sweat-drop at their ignoring his question.

He sighed and spoke as he headed to the door "I'm heading for the Academy, please make sure everything is in order for tonight I want to give Hina-chan's sister a good impression." They all nodded and murmured a 'Yes, my lord.' As he left.

With their master gone silver-haired woman asked "Who is scouting for new servants today?" the three thought for a moment until the black-clad man said "I shall go today. Angela, see to the dinner. Hannah, cleaning. The young master wishes to make a good impression for Ms. Hinata's sister, and as servant's to our Master, we mustn't disappoint him."

The two nodded in agreement although if you looked close enough you could see a small frown on Angela's face.

Once he left the purple-eyed woman went to the kitchen to prepare a first-rate dinner, the kind that would take hours to finish and could only be found in a four to five star restaurant. The lavender-haired woman set about cleaning her master's home and began by starting with the dining room as she worked she remembered this apartment complex her master lived in was, in short, a rat's nest… to put it mildly.

But thanks to the combined efforts of herself, Sebastian, and Angela they turned the whole complex, from top to bottom, into a mansion that would make the richest Daimyo green with envy. Now they needed to find a more… appropriate place for the master to live, somewhere out of the Red Light District, and away from the Civilian Council's reach. The Shinobi area, where most of the major clan's lived was a maybe, but their master said he wanted to live somewhere without a great number of people. Which would be tricky within the town limits, meaning they may have to build a new home from scratch or use a vacant home on the outskirts of Konoha.

She sighed to herself as she inspected her handiwork; the windows were crystal clear, check. The table was so shiny and clean it could now act as a mirror, check. The curtains and carpets were clean as though they are brand new, check. Now onto the next task.

**With Sebastian.**

The black butler sighed to himself as he wandered up and down the streets of Konoha, hoping to find someone competent enough to serve his master, unlike the three bunglers he hired for his previous master Ciel Phantomhive… although their antics were indeed amusing at times.

He sighed and was about to exit the Red Light District and head to the next part of Konoha until he saw a random person get sent flying out of an alley. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and decided to investigate… [wham] another man was sent flying which further piqued the butler's interest. [wham, wham]

Two more appeared, the four men scrambled to their feet and ran away screaming, as they ran a woman appeared from the alley they flew out of. The woman's appearance stunned the black wearing butler. For she was a carbon copy of Ran-Mao, the Assassin who served Lau, one of Ciel's acquaintances.

She noticed Sebastian staring at her and asked in a whispery voice "Can I help you?" the butler took notice that she was quite filthy wearing a dirty T-shirt that was yellow from lack of washing and her pants leggings were partially ripped exposing some parts of her legs.

He smiled and said "Would you be interested in employment Ms..?" she raised an eyebrow… for some reason this man was eerily familiar to her but she didn't know why.

"I am. My name is Ran-Mao." She said in her whisper-like voice. The black-clad man's eyebrow twitched as he thought _'I think someone in the heaven's is currently messing with me. First it was __**those two**__ and now this… I suppose I have no choice.'_

"I am Sebastian Michaelis. Please follow me, so we can discuss employment." He said with one of his signature smiles. Ran-Mao normally would have been suspicious if someone unexpectedly approached like those four she had beaten up who were hoping to have some 'fun' with her. But this one was dressed too nicely and manners like his were seldom found. Plus, he was offering her a job. He didn't look like a pimp, and he didn't show any signs of ill intent so she nodded and decided to take a chance.

She followed him and silently hoped that her lot in life will improve.

**With Naruto.**

The blonde-haired boy stretched his limbs out hoping to loosen them after having to listen to another damn lecture. He silently swore that when he became Hokage he would have the Academy focus more on the physical aspects of being a Shinobi and not rely so heavily on academics.

He sighed as he heard whispers from some of his classmates "I heard my parents talking last night. They were talking 'bout a demon so I listened in and heard that Naruto guy is like a demon reincarnated or something." They continued whispering amongst themselves as Naruto scoffed.

He didn't care what the village thought of him, he was human; no more, no less. When he was younger he wanted to be Hokage so people would respect him… now though he didn't give a damn if the damn civilians respected him or not. Right now he just wanted to prove to everyone that he could be #1 that he was the best. If Naruto became Hokage, then that would be fine with him; if not, then he would find another way to be #1.

His musings were broken by his… acquaintance Shino Aburame who asked "Is something the matter Naruto-san?" the blonde shook his head, making Shino give a nod in response. Chouji and Shikamaru walked up with the former asking "Hey buddy! You looking forward to the exams next week?"

The blonde chuckled as he noticed his friend was munching on a bag of sour cream and onion flavored chips… that was rare. "Yes, considering it will let me escape from the academy."

The lazy boy, Shikamaru nodded, yawned then said "No kidding, but that will only mean more work for us."

The blonde smirked saying in a joking tone "By 'us' you mean YOU." The boy genius smirked giving a simple 'exactly' making Naruto, Chouji and Shino sweat-drop.

From out of nowhere Hinata came running up to him crying and screaming for her Aniki (Big brother). She grabbed onto her Aniki, Naruto and cried into his shoulder. "What's wrong Imouto-chan? Was someone mean to you?"

"No." she mumbled as she cried.

"Did someone hurt you?" he asked becoming increasingly angry at the unknown person who made his imouto cry.

"Worse." She replied.

A cold fury erupted from Naruto as the visage of an Asura (A Buddhists version of a demon, often characterized by having three faces and six arms) appeared behind him then he asked in a demonic voice **"Did someone force himself on you? Who was it? Was it Sasuke?"**

She quickly shook her head trying to calm him down, after finally calming the blonde down she explained "My father overheard me and my sister talking about meeting you for dinner at your home. He thinks you and I are dating and wants to come to our weekly dinner as well. Please don't be angry I tried telling him we're not dating but he wouldn't listen."

The whiskered boy sighed as he gently rubbed her head saying "I see, well think nothing of it; we'll deal with it when it comes." He paused when he realized someone was behind him a pair of eyes gleamed, the figure jumped and glomped the blue-eyed boy.

Revealing it to be none other than Ino Yamanaka who shouted "NARUTO-KUN! DID YOU MISS ME?"

Naruto and his friends sweat-dropped saying in unison "You saw him/me yesterday."

The blonde girl huffed saying in a dramatic fashion "Each hour I had to wait for the next day was agonizingly painful."

Shino asked her "A month ago all you ever talked about was Sasuke-san and now you are all over Naruto-san; where did the sudden change come from?" Ino's eyes held a dangerous gleam and a grin that held ill intent, then her face turned genuinely happy as a strange Genjutsu appeared behind her that consisted of rose petals falling behind her as she was suddenly dressed in a beautiful purple kimono with various flower designs.

"What kind of Genjutsu is that?" asked the chubby boy as he stopped munching on chips.

The blonde girl then spoke in a dramatic fashion "Twas two weeks and seventeen days on the day of Aug. the third that it happened. An event of compassion, heartbreak, betrayal and love."

**Flashback: Ino's POV (A/N. Please bear with me.)**

I spent all morning trying to make myself look perfect for my love Sasuke-kun. I couldn't wait to see his reaction at my natural beauty; I decided to arrive earlier than normal to get a headstart on my competition. Before I knew it I was at the door to my class-room I grinned knowing for sure that I wouldn't fail this time.

I opened the door expecting to see my handsome Sasuke-kun's face but to my shock… HORROR! Sakura and beaten me here and what's more is she had the same idea as me, in fact she was sitting next to my beloved. I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!

"What do you think you're doing forehead?" I asked. My eternal rival Sakura glared at me, as expected. But what came next I didn't expect.

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun. What are you doing caking on the makeup huh? You look like some cheap prostitute." She said to me… that… hurt. I mean sure I have called Sakura names but, never anything like that. I looked to Sasuke-kun hoping he would defend my honor but he did nothing, he only said "Hmph… forget her she's not worth it."

He… he didn't do anything. He didn't scold Sakura for calling me a prostitute or anything! I felt tears well up in my eyes as I ran out with no destination in mind until finally I found myself crying in a bathroom cubicle.

I cried for several minutes until I heard footsteps. I kept quiet hoping that I wouldn't be found in this state until the door opened revealing Naruto-baka of all people… wait, Naruto? Am… Am I in the BOYS bathroom?

Oh, Kami. This was embarrassing. I have to get out of here. As I got up I noticed he was staring at me, he then asked me "Are you okay Ino-san?" It was weird throughout out time together in the academy I've been rather rude to him and like many other classmates make fun of him.

I sighed and started to explain what happened and he listened. He genuinely listened to what I was saying. When I was done he put his hand on my head and said to me "I'm sorry about what happened; Although if you ask me… you're too good for Sasuke-teme."

…I'm too good for Sasuke-kun? Does that mean Naruto-ba… Kun thinks I'm beautiful? Not that I think about it, when he first came to the academy he said that I was cute and we hit it off pretty well as friends, but after the Uchiha Massacre I pretty much focused on Sasuke-ku… well I focused on him to the point I became obsessed. Wait… why did I like Sasuke in the first place? Sure he is handsome has a tragic history and everything and has that err 'bad boy' demeanor but where were his redeeming qualities?

But Naruto… He's handsome, sensitive, funny, and quite cheerful. Wait was handsome the first thing I listed off? This could complicate things. "Hey are you okay, Ino-san?" he asked me I nodded to him, making him nod back. He smiled and asked "If you want, I can take you to Ichiraku's for lunch?"

"Are you asking me on a date" I asked

He smiled replying "If you want it to be. If not, then it'll just be as friends." I blinked a few times and nodded as I took his offered hand to lift so he could help me off the floor when I got to my feet, my foot slipped and I ended up falling on his chest and… and…

**End Flashback.**

Ino's face was completely flushed as she remembered the close-up she got of Naruto's face. In the background Hinata asked "What did you do to make her so attached to you Aniki? After that I mean."

The blonde boy replied "I swear I don't know… I took her to eat at Ichiraku's, we ate, talked for awhile and then I walked her home, though she did kiss me on the check before heading inside."

Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino thought together _'Women are strange/illogical.'_

Iruka Umino called out to his students telling them to come back inside while on the inside Naruto was thinking _'I'm so looking forward to dinner to eating my servants cooking… though why do I get the feeling I'm going to get more than I bargained for?'_

**In Naruto's home.**

"How do you like your clothes? Ms. Ran-Mao?" the black-clad man asked as she inspected herself in the mirror. She gave a thumbs-up of approval and left. For some reason Sebastian knew she'd like her clothes… they were the exact ones she wore in her previous life after all.

If this Ran-Mao was the same as her counterpart then she would make an excellent Assassin. Which said position can be scratched off the list of positions… thus far a candidate has been found for the Chef position one Ayame Ichiraku. However if she were hired then the young master would eat absolutely nothing but ramen until he died which left her out. "So much to do and so little time." He said to himself as he proceeded to prepare assist Angela prepare the dinner.

**End chapter one.**

**A/N. Thank you for being patient with my absence. How Naruto got Sebastion, Angela, and Hannah will be explained later. Forgive Ino's OOCness, no flames please. Thank you and May God Bless America.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. [Cough cough] sorry, been sick lately. Anyway is it just me or am I really one of the few if only Author that has written a non-yaoi Naruto/Black Butler Xover? Well regardless onto other things.**

**Notice: If you want you may adopt my stories and work on your own versions. I'll still work on my so have no fear! As I said before I'll never EVER abandon my stories. Thank you.**

**Challenge for those willing to accept must draw a picture of my Oc Kira. The only requirement is that it depicts her insane and bloodthirsty nature. Whoever draws the picture I like most can choose any five girls in any one of my stories.**

**Next update: New story; Gods among us.**

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my Oc's Kira and Shizukesa, the latter will appear later.**

**Chapter two: His Butler, able.**

"Sebastian?" asked a blonde teen. "Yes young master?" replied the man called Sebastian.

"What is wrong with this picture?" asked Naruto as his eyebrow twitched. The black-clad butler replied "It seems we have many more guests than we were expecting." The whiskered teen nodded, you see, earlier today Naruto's Imouto, by bond, Hinata originally planned on bringing her younger sister, which was fine. Then Hiashi, the two sister's father invited himself because he believed his elder daughter and Naruto were dating.

Which was fine too, since they actually weren't. Now it seemed the entire Shinobi council, and the Hokage himself, found themselves at the Uzumaki dinner table.

All the while Naruto and his three less than human servants wondered _'How did this happen again?'_

**Earlier that day.**

The Shinobi council was leaving _another_ meeting with the Civilian council who were demanding more say in Shinobi affairs. This created major headaches for the Clan Heads and the Hokage. They gathered in the Sandaime's office hoping to find some form of loophole that would prevent the Civilians from gaining more power than they already had.

Hiashi noticed the time on the clock and said "Please excuse me, I have an appointment with Uzumaki-san." This raised eyebrows from all the occupants of the room. Hiruzen asked "For what reason do you have this appointment, Hiashi-san?"

The Hyuuga clan head cleared his throat replying "To answer Hokage-sama, it would appear he and my eldest daughter, Hinata are dating. I am going to his home for dinner to find out why he's dating my daughter and what his intentions for her are."

This earned some murmurs from the other clan heads, Inoichi spoke up "It would seem that my daughter Ino has also taken a romantic interest in Uzumaki-san. I shall accompany you."

The Hyuuga clan head nodded, then Tsume Inuzuka said "Oi, oi, my daughter was fired from the veterinary clinic she worked at because of that brat, I intend to find out what happened from his end."

Chouza Akamichi spoke with a hungry look in his eyes "You said dinner right?"

Shikaku yawned thinking _'This would be a good way to avoid being yelled at by my wife for forgetting our anniversary.'_

Shibi Aburame merely said "I'll decline."

The Sandaime thought _'This would be a good opportunity to figure out those strange people that serve Naruto-kun.'_ He nodded to himself then spoke "I haven't seen my grandson in a long time so I'll come too."

With that they exited the Hokage office.

**Back to the present.**

Hiashi was sitting next to his two daughters, with Hinata fidgeting around hoping nothing bad or embarrassing to her Aniki would happen.

Naruto was sweating lightly under the gaze of several clan heads, more particularly Hiashi, Tsume, and Inoichi. The Inuzuka spoke first "Tell me gaki, how is it you got my daughter fired from the veterinary clinic she worked?"

The blonde sighed replying "Well you see, I was injured by a drunk hoping to avenge his dead wife, who was a Kunoichi that died during the Kyuubi attack. Hana-chan helped patch me up, her superiors didn't take kindly to that, hence why she was fired. And for that I apologized for that to her."

The female clan head calmed down and was proud of her daughter for helping someone so selflessly, the Clan heads and Hokage noticed something. "You mentioned the Kyuubi attack, could it be that you…?" Hiruzen's unfinished question was answered by the blonde boy who said "Yes, I'm aware of the fox residing in my body. How I discovered this is by the date of my birthday and the date of the Kyuubi's attack matching; so I put two and two together."

"How'd you handle that information?" asked Shikaku as he raised an eyebrow. The whiskered teen chuckled replying "Freaked out a little at first, but coped with it then accepted over time." The Hokage and clan heads weren't very surprised at the 'freaking out' reaction, and in the Hokage's case he was happy that Naruto learned of his burden by himself instead of being told by say… a rogue Konoha Shinobi.

[Achoo] somewhere a silver-haired Chunin sneezed.

Hiashi cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention, he turned to face the young host and asked "I won't beat around the bush, so I'll ask you… why are you dating my daughter Hinata?"

The whiskered boy merely replied while casually sipping some tea "We aren't." the Hyuuga leader jumped from his seat shouting "THAT'S WHAT I… come again?" he asked as his face fell into shock.

"We aren't dating. Period." Answered the boy as Hannah poured him and the guests cups of tea. Sebastian decided to step into the conversation "My young master speaks the truth. You see Master and Ms. Hinata have a strict brother/sister relationship. You see this is how it happened… Ms. Hinata was on her way to the academy this was on her first year, out of nowhere came three boys that believed she was a snob, like a stereotypical Hyuuga.

So the young master helped her and they quickly became friends. Ms. Hinata quickly developed a crush on the young master, however he quickly shot it down telling her he didn't feel the same way, to which she was at first understandably disappointed but accepted it. Several weeks later Master noticed that Ms. Hinata was doing poorly in student vs. student spars so he aspired to become a brother figure to her in order to aid her confidence issues, to which he has made much success.

What you mistook as young master and Ms. Hinata dating was a weekly dinner the two set up to meet here in this home so as to continue bonding as brother and sister. That is the story of their relationship!"

The butler finished with unnatural charisma, the Clan heads and Hokage were overtaken by such charisma that they were slumped in their seats, and Hiashi had a dazed look on his face as the he glimpsed some form of life shattering information. Hinata was blushing, wishing she could disappear and Hanabi had stars in her eyes.

"Now then, dinner is served. Angela?" said Sebastian making the angel Angela appear, rolling a large cart with many, many different foods.

The guests broke out of their states when the food was placed on the table. The female Clan Head drooled and immediately took a bite… [chew chew, gulp] when Tsume swallowed tears streamed down from her eyes, the others mimicked this excluding Naruto and Hinata who already knew what to expect.

"So… so…. DELICIOUS! THIS FOOD IS PURE PERFECTION! LIKE WATER IN THE DESERT IT'S WORTH MORE THAN GOLD! WITHOUT ANOTHER BITE I'LL DIE! PLEASE DESERT GUIDE, SHOW ME THE PATH TO THE OASIS!" screamed out Chouza in a 'poetic' manner. The Butler raised an eyebrow thinking _'That last part sounded familiar.'_

"How is it this is so good?" asked Inoichi. Sebastian chuckled stating "You see, I'm simply one _hell_ of a butler." The Hokage took this opportunity so he could crack the mystery that was 'Sebastian Michaelis' so he asked "Tell me Sebastian-san, how is it that Naruto-kun can afford the services of you and those two others?"

The black clad man chuckled replying "We have a very strict contact with the young master, that goes beyond monetary value; it is, I'm afraid rather complicated to explain, but have no fear, for your surrogate grandson is in good hands."

Hiruzen wanted to press further about this 'contract' but decided to change tactics asking "Where are you from Sebastian-san?"

The butler calmly replied "A rather disreputable place that I'd rather not talk about."

The Hokage's jaw tightened at how the butler was evading questioning so he decided to have Inoichi probe the black wearing man's mind. He did a few specific Anbu code hand-signs to the blonde Clan head, the Yamanaka got the message and was about to carry out his orders.

Sebastian however, knew that they were about to do something they shouldn't, he smirked and clapped his hands twice signaling Hannah to open the curtains. The lavender haired maid nodded and did so revealing the garden, that she and her fellow servants made after breaking down a few walls.

In the garden was a stage with a beautiful woman, she bowed causing Sebastian to begin speaking "Allow me to introduce Ms. Ran-mao, she will showcase her acrobatics for you. Please enjoy."

With that the silent woman flipped backwards onto a ladder, climbing up at the top she revealed a trapeze. She grabbed the handle and leapt off the platform and jumped onto the next one, that was idly hanging in mid-air.

Between jumps and tricks she would make sexy and erotic poses that made the male guests blush. Naruto also blushed and asked Angela "When did she get here?"

The angel replied back "Just this afternoon master, she was homeless you see, and Sebastian thought she'd be useful." The blonde just nodded knowing that the black wearing butler had a good eye for talent and never did anything without a reason.

After Ran-mao finished her little show the guests were clapping, including Tsume (Not for the same reasons as the male guests) for the silent woman. The quiet girl bowed and cartwheeled away, accidently giving the Hokage a very brief flash of her panties, causing him to pass out from a nosebleed and collapsed.

Sebatian noticed this and decided to take advantage of it spoke "Oh dear, it seems the Hokage has passed out. I think it wise he be sent to a doctor." The Clan heads nodded, bowed in thanks for the delicious dinner and left while carrying the unconscious Hiruzen.

Hiashi before leaving with his two daughters said "My apologies for misinterpreting yours and Hinata's relationship. I hope you continue aiding her in becoming a good Kunoichi." And with that he left after catching up with his fellow Clan Heads Inoichi said "You know I feel like I forgot something." This made several question marks appear as they left.

Meanwhile, Naruto was laughing his ass off, after his laughter ended he spoke "Nice work evading their questioning, Sebastian."

The butler chuckled and nodded replying "But of course, I couldn't allow them to acquire such sensitive and private information. If I couldn't keep mine or your secrets master, then… what kind of butler would I be?"

The whiskered boy chuckled while Angela and Hannah were secretly amused at the butler's ability to evade sticky situations. Ran-mao however had a question mark over her head, but shrugged her shoulders and left to prepare for bed since her job for the evening was done.

After she left Naruto took off his shirt revealing a large mark on his chest. Sebastian took off his gloves revealing the same mark on his hand. Finally Hannah took off her eye-patch revealing the same mark in her 'gouged' eye.

It was their contract seal. "Ironically, even though we have a contract you can't devour my soul, can you?" asked Naruto.

Sebastian scowled for a moment but turned his face back into neutral as he replied "Correct, it was not for your soul I made this contract but to repay a debt I owed to the one who has laid claim to you. Should I attempt devouring your soul when the terms of our contract are complete then… let's suffice to say that going hungry for souls will be the absolute least of my worries."

Hannah glared lightly at Sebastian but nodded, she turned to her master saying "And of course you know my reasons master." The blonde nodded and turned to Angela.

She smiled at her master but her hate-filled eyes remained on her two demonic coworkers as she spoke "Normally I wouldn't work with your kind, but if it's for the master I can bear with it. Especially since I'm his."

The demon maid glared at the angel thinking _'His… hmph, even if Sebastian is in charge, you and I both know that the master favor me, flat-chest.'_

The angelic maid however thought while trying to stare a hole in her 'rivals' head _'I'm his so suck it doormat.'_

Both Sebastian and Naruto sweat-dropped at their silent competition and sneaked away, not wanting to get caught in a crossfire.

The blonde sighed and said "If its any consolation to you, you can devour the souls of those I find unworthy of existing."

The black-haired demon butler had a stunned look on his face, his eyes glowed menacingly as his pupil turned into a slit. He smiled replying "Then I shall eagerly wait for when you give the order master."

The whiskered boy nodded and left for his bed-room.

Sebastian smiled thinking _'So much like master Ciel, and yet so different. A tragic history, an orphan and a faceless enemy he desires vengeance on; that is how they are alike. Yet they are different because of their personalities. Regardless, both of them are easily the most amusing masters I've ever had.'_

He lightly chuckled reentering the dining room where Hannah and Angela continued their heated staring contest. "That's enough of that, you can decide who would be a better wife for the young master later, for now let's get this cleaned up and prepare for tomorrow.

The two grudgingly nodded at their former enemy and proceeded to carry out their final duties for the evening. As they worked Hannah said "Sebastian? I believe I have found a candidate for the bodyguard position."

"Oh? Who exactly?" asked the butler with his signature smile.

"One, Anko Mitarashi."

**End Chapter two.**

**A/N. Yeah, yeah I know, short chapter, but I'm sick and I can't think straight with this goddamned congestion. So please don't flame. I'll try and write out my new story as soon as possible. Thanks and May God Bless America; [Achoo!] and me.**


End file.
